Une princesse dans l'équipe
by louloutebanana
Summary: Une nouvelle recrue,Sarah , fait son entrée dans l'équipe du NCIS.Cepndant, elle cache un secret que seul Gibbs, Abby et la directrice Jen connaissent. Comment réagiront ses co-équipiers quand ils l'apprendront? Sarah/McGee Ziva/Tony Jen/Gibbs Abby/Ji
1. Chapitre1: Une nouvelle recrue

Dans cette fic,

McGee n'a pas de sœur.

Kate est décédée et Ziva fait partie de l'équipe.

_**Chapitre 1: Une nouvelle recrue**_

Gibbs fit son entrée dans le bureau du NCIS. Tous ses « co-équipiers » se levèrent à son arrivée.

-Gibbs, bonjour, dit Ziva.

-Ouais c'est çà bonjour.

-Quelque chose ne va pas patron? Demanda Dinnozo.

-Je vous en pose moi des questions? Retournez à votre travail.

-Gibbs, peux-tu venir dans mon bureau s'il te plait.

Gibbs releva la tête et vit Jen, postait dans les escaliers, lui faisant signe de la rejoindre. Une fois fait, ils refermèrent la porte du bureau.

-Je ne peux pas l'accepter dans mon équipe.

-Et pourquoi çà?

-C'est un risque pour elle comme pour notre équipe. On a pas que çà à faire de jouer les gardes du corps en plus de notre boulot.

-Sa grand-mère est d'accord. Et moi aussi.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas faire çà.

-Si je vais le faire. Gibbs, elle est douée.

-Je ne dis pas le contraire mais on ne peut pas…

-Se permettre de traîner un boulet, c'est-ce que tu allais dire?

-Elle arrive quand?

-D'ici une heure. De quoi te laissait le temps de mettre au courant ton équipe.

-Est-ce que je dois leur dire son identité?

-Sa condition familiale?

-Si on peut dire çà comme çà.

-Non, çà fait partie de l'accord avec sa grand-mère.

-Très bien.

Il sortit de son bureau. Tony et McGee se chamaillaient encore pour ne pas changer. Gibbs arriva derrière eux et leur mis sa fameuse tape sur l'arrière de la tête.

-Patron, alors qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Une nouvelle recrue arrive dans une heure. Alors vous êtes polis vous dîtes bonjour et après au boulot compris?

-De qui s'agit-il? Demanda Ziva.

-Elle s'appelle Sarah…

-Une fille? Mignonne j'espère.

Gibbs lui remit une tape.

-Interdiction de l'approchait Dinnozo. C'est un ordre.

-Compris patron.

Une heure plus tard…

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Des petits bruits de pas se firent entendrent. L'équipe de Gibbs travaillait et ne virent pas arrivé la nouvelle recrue. Une petite voix s'éleva dans les bureaux.

-Excusez-moi, je suis bien dans le bureau de monsieur Jehtro Gibbs?

McGee et les autres levèrent les yeux pour voir une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, brune, de fines jambes (ce qui n'échappa pas à Tony), des yeux marrons foncés et un sourire timide. Elle portait dans ses bras un carton dans lequel il devait y avoir ses affaires.

-Oui, mademoiselle. Bonjour, je suis Tony.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle S…

-Sarah oui je sais, répondit-il avec une voix suave.

-Ravie de vous connaître.

-Bonjour.

-Vous devez être Ziva, c'est cela?

-Oui.

-Et vous, vous devez être Timothy.

McGee se tenait devant la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

-Tu attends quoi, le bleu? dis bonjour à la demoiselle.

-Euh…oui, bonjour. Attendez je vais vous aider à ranger vos affaires.

-Merci beaucoup.

-Non attends le bleu, je vais le faire.

Tony commença une mini bataille avec McGee. Il s'échangeait le carton de Sarah en citant le pourquoi l'un ou l'autre était plus apte à le faire.

-Ils sont…

-Toujours comme çà, malheureusement, répondit Ziva.

Après bien une minute de bataille, Sarah intervint. Elle reprit le carton des mains de Tony.

-Je crois que je vais le faire. Après tout ce sont mes affaires. C'est gentil de vous être proposé.

-Je vous en prie, répondit Tony.

-Tony, je crois qu'elle parlait de McGee.

Sarah offrit un magnifique sourire à McGee en guise de remerciement. Tony devint rouge de colère. Comment lui, le tombeur de ces dames, il pouvait se faire battre par « le bleu »?

Ses réflexions cessèrent quand Gibbs lui tapa derrière la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit Dinnozo?

-Désolé patron.

Gibbs regarda fixement Sarah, qui déglutit.

-Bonjour Sarah, ravie de faire votre connaissance.

Les autres ouvrirent de grands yeux. Était-ce Gibbs « le tyrannique »? Leur patron? C'était bien lui qui se montrait ainsi si courtois?

-Moi de même. Quand est-ce que je commence?

-Tout de suite.

-Très bien.

-Vous ferez équipe avec…

Il regarda autour de lui: lequel de ses trois officiers pouvait être le plus apte. Il vit Tony levait la main comme un écolier.

-McGee.

Tony lança un regard noir à son équipier.

-Pourquoi lui patron?

-Parce que contrairement à vous, il n'a pas de mauvaises intentions derrière la tête.

-Mais pas du tout patron.

-Cela vous convient-il mademoiselle?

Nouvelle série de bouches et d'yeux grands ouverts.

-Et bien oui, répondit Sarah avec un charmant sourire.

-Bien dans ce cas, on y va. Deux morts ont été trouvés, Tony, Ziva vous prendrez les photos, McGee, Sarah vous interrogerez les voisins. Go!


	2. Chapitre 2: Un secret

_**Chapitre 2: Un secret…**_

Une fois arrivé sur la scène de crime, Sarah et McGee firent le tour des maisons voisines. Apparemment beaucoup d'entre eux étaient absents.

-On a pas de chance apparemment, dit Sarah.

-Oui apparemment. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'a donné envie de te joindre au NCIS?

-Depuis que je suis petite.

-Tes parents étaient pour?

-Disons que mes parents me voyaient faire autre chose de complètement différent mais…

-Mais?

-Je me vois mal diriger des personnes.

-Dans une entreprise?

-On peut dire çà comme çà, répondit-elle le laissant dans le mystère.

Ils toquèrent chez une grand-mère enjouée.

-Bonjour, je peux vous aider?demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Oui excusez de vous déranger madame mais auriez-vous entendu quelque chose cette nuit? Demanda McGee.

-Oui des chiens qui ont aboyés et une voiture qui roulait à toute vitesse.

-Bien je vais prendre votre déposition, lui dit McGee.

-Très bien.

Sarah entra à son tour et la grand-mère stoppa tous mouvements et la dévisagea.

-Désolé je vous présente Sarah c'est ma co-équipière.

-Enchantée, dit Sarah en tendant sa main.

La grand-mère lui fit un radieux sourire.

-C'est moi qui suis enchantée, oh mon dieu si on m'avez dit qu'un jour…

Sarah commença a paniquée. Cette grand-mère semblait l'avoir déjà vu. McGee les regardaient l'une après l'autre. Qu'est-ce qui se passait donc?

-Vous la connaissez déjà? Demanda-t-il?

-Bien tu as pris sa déposition? Demanda rapidement Sarah pour couper court à la discussion.

-Euh..oui…mais…

-Et bien allons-y, Gibbs veut qu'on fasse vite.

-Vous ne voulez pas une tasse de thé votre maj…

-NON! Cria Sarah. Désolée je ne voulais pas crier mais nous sommes pressés. Merci pour votre invitation et votre coopération. McGee allons y s'il vous plait.

-Bien.

Il salua la grand-mère et sortit. Il resta néanmoins devant la porte et regarda Sarah qui s'excusait encore une fois. Il vit aussi, et il fut étonné de cela, que la grand-mère fit une révérence tandis qu'elle serrait la main de sa co-équipière. Cette dernière sortit enfin. La grand-mère lui fit des signes de mains jusqu'à ce qu'ils tournent au coin de la rue.

-Tu connais cette femme? Demanda McGee.

-Non pas du tout, pourquoi?

-Apparemment, elle, elle te connaît.

Sarah parut gênée mais continua son chemin, dépassant McGee qui dut marchait plus vite pour la rattraper.

Durant leur inspection, la même scène se rejoua plusieurs fois. McGee était de plus en plus perplexe.

Quand ils eurent enfin fini, Sarah rejoignit très vite Gibbs et le prit à part. McGee, Tony et Ziva les regardèrent, tous les trois alignés.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe « le bleu »?

-Je ne sais pas mais j'ai l'impression que tout le monde la connaît sauf nous.

-Ziva tu peux lire sur ses lèvres?

-Désolé c'est Abby qui sait le faire.

Gibbs hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Il s'approcha des trois observateurs.

-Vous regardez quoi?

-Rien patron, répondit Tony. On se demandait juste ce qui se passait.

-Ce qui se passe c'est que désormais c'est toi et Ziva qui interrogeraient le voisinage.

Et il les planta là.

-Patron, patron!

Gibbs se retourna pour faire face à McGee.

-Quoi McGee?

-Je peux vous poser une question qui va vous paraître étrange?

Gibbs ne répondit pas et le regarda de façon intense.

-Euh..Je… je crois que Sarah a un secret.

-Et vous vous demandez lequel?

-Tout à fait.

-Et bien demandez lui, elle vous répondra peut-être. Et si c'est le cas…gardez votre langue dans votre poche.

Et il monta dans sa voiture. Pendant ce temps ce fut au tour de Sarah de rejoindre ses co-équipiers.

-Et bien Sarah, on veut pas faire son boulot alors on le refourgue aux autres? Demanda Tony de façon brutale.

-Je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Tony lui saisit le bras, arrachant une expression douloureuse à Sarah. McGee les rejoint également.

-Qu'est-ce que tu nous cache? Demanda-t-il.

-Ah, c'est que tu nous cache quelque chose. Alors crache le morceau.

Ziva saisit le bras de Tony qui relâcha son étreinte.

-Laisse-là tranquille tu as compris? Demanda-t-elle.

-Tu es de son côté maintenant?

-Elle n'a rien fait de mal. Alors laisse là.

-Je veux juste savoir ce qu'elle cache.

-Si elle veut nous le dire elle le fera sinon rien ne l'oblige à le faire.

Sarah lui adressa un petit sourire de remerciement. Ziva relâcha Tony et saisit Sarah par l'épaule.

-Fais pas attention à lui. C'est un idiot.


End file.
